Double Trouble
by XMisguidedxDreamsX
Summary: Kayla and Layla are identical Twins. Kayla was born first. Even though they are Identical, they couldn't be more different. Kayla sleeps around. Layla can't stand to be rejected for her sister and can be a little needy at times. Kayla is very demanding. Everyone has their secrets, but both sisters hide unforgivable secrets from each other that put a strain on their twin bond


*July 4, 2010. Layla's P.O.V. The Birthday Party*

I elbowed my way through the crowd of people, my eyes scanning the crowd for her. She's been missing since we cut the cake and I couldn't find her anywhere which was weird. Kayla was always the center of attention at a party and for her to be M.I.A at her own birthday party was unlikely. I ran into John

"Hey John, have you seen Kayla?"

"Nope haven't seen her. Randy's missing too. I've been trying to call him for the past thirty minutes, but I keep getting his voicemail" he said, hitting the redial on his phone and held it to his ear. I waited patiently as the phone rang and my heart sunk when there was no answer.

"Nothing" he said, handing up "Maybe he left to do something. I'm sure he'll turn up"

"Yeah.. maybe. I'm going to keep looking for Kay." I said turning around, heading up the deck stairs, through the sliding glass door. People were scattered around the house, but I didn't see Kayla anywhere.

"Where the hell is she?" I wondered to myself, checking the kitchen. Sadly I ran into the Bella twins. Just what the hell I needed.

"Hey Layla" said Brie with a huge smirk on her face

"Looking for your darling sister?" said Nikki, smirk just as big

What the hell? How did they know I was looking for her? Those smirks on their faces wasn't their usual bitchy smirks. They looked somehow… smug. Like they knew something I didn't.

"You should try upstairs." Said Nikki, holding back a laugh

"Whatever" I mumbled, heading towards the stairs. I didn't have time to figure out what they were up to. I climbed up the stairs, checking the bathroom as I went pass. Then the guest room. Nothing. As I was reaching for the second room on the left, Kayla's room, I heard a noise. Was that…moaning? I leaned closer to the door silently and listened.

"This isn't right" said a male voice on the other side of the door. My heart froze. I'd know that voice anywhere. "This isn't fair to her, Kayla" said Randy

"You know this is what you want. You've wanted me since the first time we met. Admit it. All the flirting, all the teasing. You only went for Layla because you felt sorry for her. I'm surprised you stayed with her this long"

"I love her Kay and I refuse to hurt her to be about of this game your playing"

"What game am I playing, Randy? Because the way I see it, you've been playing it too. Just not as good as me"

My heart went into panic mood as the room went silent and the sound of kissing flooded through my ears. Anger pulsed through me as I pushed open the door. My eyes locking on Kayla, who was strattling Randy. She looked at me, shocked

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled

"Lay I.. I… this isn't-" Randy started before I cut him off

"What? This isn't you two bases away from fucking my sister?!" I screamed at him. I glared at Kayla, who was shamefully silent, as she climbed off of Randy, adjusting the fallen strap of her dress off of her shoulder

"What? Now you don't have shit to say?! You have a fucking excuse for everything but now you don't have anything to fucking say?! You know what? I can't even be surprised at you Kayla. You can't help put steal everything from me even though you already have it all. Your a slut. But you" I said, snapping my eyes back to Randy "You never loved me. You used me to get to her. I should have known better. You two are made for each other." I said, fighting tears now. "Have a nice fucking life" I said, turning and retreating back down the stairs, tears breaking free from my eyes. I ran back out side. Where the hell was my purse? I had to get the hell away from here. As I searched around, curious eyes watched me and a chorus of "What's wrong?" and "What happened?" echoed around me, but I ignored it. As I was making my way around the pool, spotting my purse on a table, I heard someone behind me shouting my name

"Layla can you please stop!" shouted Randy behind me.

"Leave me the fuck alone Randy!" I shot over my shoulder, noticing Kayla was right on his heel. If he knew what I knew, he would keep her away from me. He caught my arm and I snatched it away and punched him in the face with all my might. All eyes turned on us as Randy stumbled back, holding his jaw. Kayla pushed past Randy and got in my face

"What the hell is wrong with you, Layla?" she yelled in my face. I laughed in her face

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO JUST CAUGHT HER SISTER TRYING TO FUCK HER BOYFRIEND!" I yelled back into her face. A few people gasped around us and went silent. Kayla shrunk back, her face going red. For the first time, I saw weakness in her. Good. Let the whole company know what a slut she is.

"Oh please, spare me. You always try to play the victim. I'm not the bad guy here. You make it so easy for people to take advantage of you. Your pathetic, Layla. And you can't stand the fact that if I wanted Randy, I could have him. He never loved you. He always tells me how your weak. How you smother him. How you cry and accuse him of cheating. And for once, you were right" she said with a smirk. By then everyone was silent. That did it. She had said enough. I drew back and slapped her. I knew I put enough effort into it because my palm was stinging. Everyone gasped. Kayla looked at me, eyes burning with anger, but before she could respond, I shoved her. She stumbled back and fell into the pool with a loud splash. When she resurfaced, she looked at me with outraged eyes. A smile crept onto my face. Finally I was the one who had humiliated her instead of the other way around. I kneeled down in front of her

"Your both fucking dead to me" I said, looking from her to Randy, who had a guilty look plastered on his face because he caused this whole thing. I stood, glaring at Kayla then to Randy and back. "I have no fucking sister" I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I turned on my heel and grabbed my purse of the table then headed for the back gate. As I passed everyone parted, moving out of my way. I could tell my reputation as sweet, loving Layla, the good sister, was no more. Everyone would looked at me different from now on and know that I am not to be messed with.. I got into my silver Eclipse, put the key in the ignition and roared it to life. Pulling out of the driveway, I high tailed it down the street, tires squealing, smoke clouding behind me

I pulled up in front of the hotel the Superstars were staying in and tossed my keys to the valet. When I got to my room and headed into the bed room, which I was sharing with Randy, anger bubbled up in me as I remembered how he made love to me this morning, my first birthday present of the day. How he told me he loved me. Through the anger, tears ran down my face. He lied. He's been lying to me all along. And it hurt. I couldn't stay here. I turned back around, heading back to the living room, I grabbed my purse. My phone let out a bleep, just as I touched the door knob. I set my bag on a near by table and hunted for my phone, but something gold caught my eye. I pulled it out, recognizing what it was.

cgi/thing?id=39931482

Kayla's necklace. It was one of our signature necklaces. Hers was a diamond encrusted heart with devil horns and a pointed tail. Letting every one know she was the "Bad Twin". Mine was a simple gold heart with a halo, dubbing me the "Good Twin". We wore these when we weren't wearing our "K" and "L" initial necklace so people could tell us apart. She took it off earlier today while she was trying on jewelry in the mall today and asked me to hold it. I had forgotten to give it back to her. A satanic smile sneaked onto my face as an idea formed in my head. If Kayla thinks she can get away with this bullshit, she's got another thing coming her way. With this in my possession, there was no telling how much damage I could do. I tucked the necklace away in the pocket of my purse and picked up my phone. It was a text from John

_Hey. Just wanted to know if ur okay. Call me if u want 2 talk_

_Rise Above Hate_

I smile. Thank god I have John. At least someone cared about me

_I'm fine John. Need time alone for right now. Thanks 4 checking. Nice 2 know someone cares_

_Angel in the Flesh_

He responded back in seconds

_I'll always care. That was 1 hellova punch u thru at Randy. I'm so proud ;) I'll check in with u l8ter_

_Rise Above Hate_

Little did John's knowledge, I was going to be more than fine if I had my way. Starting with Randy.


End file.
